


The Power of One

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fix-It, Gen, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Amandil and his kin bear witness to Tar-Palantir's death.





	1. Amandil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amandil and his kin bear witness to Tar-Palantir's death.

"Amandil." Tar-Palantir "I implore thee to ensure my last request is honored. Make thy cousin, my daughter, the new ruler. Only she can rescue us from this abyss we damned ourselves to."

"Of course, my King." Amandil promised "It shall be done."

With that, Tar-Palantir drew his last breath.

Amandil placed a hand onto Miriel's shoulder. She was to become Tar-Miriel, and he wouldn't allow anything to get in the way of that. Yet, as his eyes locked with eyes of Pharazon, Tar-Palantir's nephew, who stood on the opposite side of the room, he knew that this was going to be an uphill battle. Most people on this island would back Pharazon up, believing he would lead them to glory. The nobility of Numenor had declined, and people became twisted. Elves no longer visited Numenor, and that was only one of the consequences their foolishness had brought. Tar-Palantir had a gift of foresight, however feeble. If he had foreseen Miriel would save them, then she had to inherit the throne. She could lead the people out of abyss. She can bring Elves back. He had no doubt that his men would back her up, but they were too few.

"There are more ways it can be done." Elendil whispered in his ear "We don't have to fight a war, we just have to outmaneuver them in their own game."

The whole time, Miriel clung to Amandil's robe, trying her best to keep her tears at bay.

Once the mourning was over, they headed to Amandil's home, where a feast awaited them.

Amandil's wife focused her attention on Miriel the whole afternoon, coaxing her into eating and helping with other things as well. The funeral was scheduled, and Amandil had everything planned out. Tar-Palantir's close kin - Miriel and Pharazon - would attend. Amandil decided that he would lead a small squadron of his men to the capital, so that they could obtain the scepter and present it to Miriel, thus thwarting Pharazon's plans.

At least, Amandil hoped it would be.

If not, then they would go to war. He would make Miriel Queen if that was the last thing he did.


	2. Isildur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two friends spend a day together by the brook.

"So what is this you want to show me?" 

Isildur looked over at Miriel, who seemed awed by everything around them. She seemed to be coming out of her shell under the care of his father and grandfather. He wanted to make her happy.

"It's a secret." he said mischievously "You'll have to wait until we get there."

With that, he lead her down a path, moving loose branches and shrubs away so that they could pass unhindered. Time passed, and soon Isildur stopped.

"We're here." he announced

They were standing on a shore of a small body of water. It sparkled under the light of the sun.

"This is my secret brook." he said triumphantly "You and I are the only ones who know this place exists. So don't tell anyone else, all right?"

"I won't." Miriel promised

He looked at her features. Her hair was dark, and her eyes were grey. The irrefutable proof she was of the line of Elros Tar-Minyatur.

And of the vast gulf that divided them. She was to ascend the throne, and his future lay elsewhere.

He was of the line of Elros too, but his ancestors had given up their claim to the throne a long time ago.

"Would you dance with me, my lady?" Isildur bowed

"Of course." Miriel said, giggling

-x-

Once they returned to Amandil's house, they were soaking wet, and their hair was dripping water.

Without a word, Almariel led Miriel away, and Amandil motioned for Isildur to sit down.

"We ride to Armenelos tonight. We will obtain that scepter no matter what." Amandil announced "May Eru make us faster than Pharazon and his men."

"I will join the party." Isildur decided

"No." Amandil raised his hand "It'd be better if you stay here and protect Miriel in case Pharazon decides to strike at her."

Night fell, and so Amandil, together with his chosen party, departed towards the capital. Almariel, Isildur and Miriel watched them as they disappeared. Then, Almariel herded them inside. She sat down in a chair and resumed her work.

"What are you doing?" Isildur looked up at her, curiously

"I am making a dress." Almariel replied "The coronation will be soon, either way."

At this, the atmosphere in the room grew more sober. Miriel sat down on the chair and began playing the piano. The room was soon filled by soft, somber music: an elegy for Tar-Palantir.

Once the music had ended, Isildur removed a sword from the wall and knelt down beside her, holding it aloft.

"I, Isildur of Andunie, home of Elf-friends, pledge my loyalty to you, Miriel, the daughter of one true king. Let this sword become thy weapon, and I'll be your knight."

"And I accept your services." Miriel smiled

"Now what do you say we join father and his men." Isildur whispered "Pharazon won't expect us to be there, and we can obtain the scepter in the confusion."

"Yeah, let's." Miriel nodded "I am done waiting."

"Spoken like a true queen." Isildur smirked "I'll go get a horse."

-x-

The hill they stopped on gave them clear view of what was happening.

Down below, the Faithful were battling King's Men, and they were outnumbered.

"Let's go." Isildur helped Miriel dismount

They skirted the battlefield, and went around the back of the building. 

Miriel tapped few bricks on the wall, and they slid backwards, revealing a small doorway.

"Father had it installed in case of an emergency. Only he, I and Amandil know how to work it. He didn't really trust anyone else."

"Who are you?" a voice came out of nowhere.

It was one of King's Men. Isildur unsheathed his sword

"Go! You're the only one who can!" Isildur shouted "I'll hold him off."

Miriel ran inside the palace, and the secret door was sealed shut behind her.

She hoped Isildur would be okay.


	3. Pharazon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharazon and his party manage to overpower the Faithful. However, by the time they make their way to its location, the scepter of Numenor is long gone.

Pharazon couldn't believe his eyes. He had fought, and lost many of his supporters just to get his hands on this, and it wasn't even there.

He sighed, and turned around. He would find whoever did this, and he would take the scepter from them.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Isildur and a shorter individual retreating post-haste. Isildur held the scepter in his hand.

He pulled out his sword, and drew closer to them.

Isildur helped his companion climb onto the horse, before climbing himself and taking the reins.

"Stop right there!" he shouted

Isildur didn't listen and the horse galloped away from the palace

"We will return, Pharazon!" Isildur announced "We will return and attend the coronation of Miriel's!"

Pharazon raised his hand in defiance. He was well-aware he had lost, but he still refused to give up.

His father taught him that loss could become a victory if right methods were used.

The Lords of Andunie were weakened, and re-obtaining the scepter would be a simple task.

-x-

"Tell me where it is, or she dies." Pharazon pressed his knife against Miriel's throat, leaving a thin red line on her skin

"Fine, I'll tell you where it is." Isildur agreed "If you let her go."

"Deal." Pharazon pushed Miriel away, causing her to land on the floor awkwardly

"If you solve this riddle, it'd tell you where the scepter is." Isildur grinned cheekily "Hope of the west, fate of the east, standing above the waters pure, a light of the west, looking at a cure."

He looped his arm around Miriel's waist, grinning cheekily at Pharazon.


	4. Miriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are changing, and they're changing quickly.

Miriel sighed as her handmaidens studied her gown with the utmost care. Finally, they were satisfied, and so they left the chamber, letting Miriel don more comfortable clothes. The ceremony was to be held in a few days, and Andunie and the surrounding lands were barred for anyone who had no ties to the place. Miriel belonged thanks to the blood of her grandmother, Inzilbeth, and Lindorie, Inzilbeth's mother. Yet, she couldn't shake her unease. She knew that Pharazon wouldn't give up without a fight. Yet, she was strong, strong in spirit, and the armies of Andunie were ready to fight on her behalf. 

She didn't have more time to think, for Isildur burst into the room without knocking. In his hand, he held a white lily. 

"It reminds me of you." he explained, placing it in the midst of her hair with practiced ease "You've been cooped in here for three days. Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"I would." Miriel said softly "But....."

"Go on."

"I just wish there is a way to stop Pharazon." Miriel frowned

"There is, and a simple one at that." Isildur grinned and pulled an object out of his pocket

It was a sealed box. Isildur got on one knee and flipped it open. Inside was a ring, which gleamed with magnificent light.

"Miriel, would you give me the honor of becoming my wife?" Isildur lifted the box "Say yes, and Pharazon won't be a threat to you or your claim anymore. This will be an arrangement of Andunie and the heiress of the royal line."

"Yes." Miriel said at last "I'll be your wife."


	5. The Scepter and a Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miriel and Isildur speak their vows atop the Meneltarma. Miriel becomes Tar-Miriel.

The wedding was approved by everyone who counted, and now the people of Andunie were making their way to the top of the sacred mountain to perform the ceremony, and to receive the blessings of Eru, father of all. It had been decided that Miriel would receive the scepter and the crown at that same occasion as well, to prevent any interference on Pharazon's part. 

Isildur and Miriel walked side by side, holding hands, as the procession ascended the slopes of Meneltarma. Eagles greeted them as they climbed, with knowing looks. As they climbed, Miriel got more and more nervous. Today, the deal would be sealed, and she would hold the fate of people of Numenor in her hands.

"Don't worry." Isildur whispered, squeezing her hand "I'll aid you, as I have promised."

And he would, she didn't doubt that. She would rule, and he would help her decide on the matters she was uncertain of. Together, they would restore Numenor to its former glory, they would bring the Elves back. Of that, she had no doubt.

Finally, they reached the peak of Meneltarma. Amandil stepped forth, clad in silver and gold, though his attire paled in comparison to the clothes worn by Isildur and Miriel.

"My people, today we will attend the wedding of my grandson with his cousin, and we would also crown the new ruler of Numenor." he announced exuberantly 

Isildur and Miriel stepped forward, and each pulled out a gold ring, which they passed over to one another.

"I promise that I will always be faithful, and I will never betray you." Isildur spoke his vows 

"I promise that I will stay true to our union, and that I will never bed another man." Miriel spoke her own vows

"Then may your union be blessed by Eru allfather." Amandil spoke "And may he bless the ascension of our new ruler."

He approached the newly-weds. Isildur and Miriel knelt before him, and he laid a golden crown upon Miriel's head. After that, he handed her the scepter, which she took.

"Arise, Tar-Miriel." Amandil spoke 

"I will serve this country to the best of my ability." Miriel announced "And I will purge this island of the plague which has infested it. I will get rid of King's Men, starting with Pharazon."


	6. Isildur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isildur has a difficult task ahead of him, but he is determined to finish it.

The ship was ready, and Isildur glanced at it with appraisal. It was sturdy, sturdy enough to carry him to his destination. He was determined to reach the island of Tol Eressea, and parley with the Valar there, on behalf of his wife and his queen. She had entrusted this task to him, and he wouldn't disappoint her. He refused to disappoint her. 

Once he was sure than everything was ready, he boarded the ship and gave the order. He would reach the island of Tol Eressea within a week, if all went well. He brought with him exquisite gifts, all generously provided by Miriel, and all were prepared in order to earn back the friendship of the Elves, to show them that Numenor wasn't too far gone.

The wind was favorable, and the ship was going faster than usual. Isildur spent his time reading various books that he could find. Each one of them detailed Numenor's history, their lost splendor. Isildur, however, was just as defiant as his wife was, and they refused to let the old splendor go, refused to see that spark die.

For this reason, they split their tasks. Miriel would stay in Numenor and make their vision come true, she would remove the disease which had plagued the island for so long. Isildur would bring back the Elves, renew their friendship which flourished in the days of old. 

Together, they would save the island, and Isildur relished that thought.

His musings were interrupted by a knock on the door. A young, thin man entered. He was one of Isildur's most trusted assistants, and he possessed the social skills needed for this venture.

"We have a long journey ahead of us." Amaran said "So we need to relax every now and then."

He pulled a bottle of wine and two cups out of the cupboard in the corner of the room, and laid them down on the table in front of Isildur, before filling both cups.

"You always know what is needed." Isildur praised, taking a sip "That hit the spot."

They spent the rest of the night chatting and going through possible strategies that might prove useful in completing their task.


End file.
